New Terrors
by Jordycakes1203
Summary: Jade Abawa just started school in the middle of all the "Destiny Drama". She is forced to get along with a bipolar roommate, face her biggest fear, figure out how to help her brother's ghost, how to handle a new destiny thrown upon her, and finds a forbidden love. Plus, she has school in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my very first EAH fanfic! I'm so hexcited to be writing this story! I hope you guys like it as lately I haven't had ANY time to work on it. This story follows Jade Ababwa, Jasmine and Aladdin's daughter. I tried to base it on the real tale, but unfortunately it's easier to follow the Disney version. Oh well. HAPPY READING!**

 ***Disclaimer, I do NOT own Ever After High, nor do I own Disney***

* * *

Jade Ababwa stood outside the Ever After High building. Her mother, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, was so hexited about sending her daughter to school here. Jade on the other hand, couldn't care less. What was the big deal? It was just some stupid reform school. Not much to make fuss over.

She stared up at its royally high towers in awe. There had be LOADS of valuables to swipe. I mean, after all, her father was the king of thieves, which I guess made her the princess. Although she had a nice cushy life in the grand palace back at home in Agraba, that didn't stop the thrill of thievery from seeping into her blood.

The doors suddenly burst open and a pale girl with dark black hair with purple highlights emerged. Along with her was a girl with... mint colored hair and fairy pretty highlights of purple and light blue. The dark haired girl was so wrapped up in their conversation to notice her. She bumped right into her.

"Hey!" Said Jade, "Watch it." The pale girl looked looked up with an innocent face.

"I'm so sorry, I mean it!" She said quickly " I don't think we've ever met, and given my reputation and all, you probably think I'm the worst person ever. But really once you get to know me I'm actually really nice but nobody seems to care because I'm supposed evil, but I'm not, it so royally frustrating, 'cause nobody understands!" She rambled on.

As she spoke, Jade could tell she was getting rather upset, as her hair started to ignite with purple flames, and objects started to float off the ground.

"Woah!" She yelled as she dodged a squirrel. "Chill out!" The girl snapped out of her trance and the objects fell to the ground.

"Oh my fairy godmother! I'm royally sorry." Said The pale girl. "I'm Raven."

Jade let her guard down a little. "I'm Jade. Today's my first day here." She said a little uncertaintly.

The other girl finally spoke up. "When the bird flees the nest, adventure find the rest," she said with a big smile. Jade blinked in confusion, clearly throne for a loop over the girls oddness.

Raven laughed, though Jade didn't see what was so funny. The girl obviously needed mental therapy.

"Jade, this is my BFFA Maddie." She said as Maddie waved furiously.

"Hiya newcomer! What story are you from?" She asked eagerly.

Jade felt all of her tenseness melt away. "My mother is Princess Jasmine of Agrabah. My tale is 'A Thousand and One Nights'."

Raven gasped. "I love that story! Your so lucky to have it!"

Jade loved her story. I mean, magic carpets, eccentric genies! Who wouldn't? "What are you guys from?" She asked.

Maddie said "My father is the Mad Hatter, of course. And Raven's mother is the Evil Queen! Dun,dun,dun!"

Jade jumped backward a few feet. "THE EVIL QUEEN?! YOU'RE RAVEN QUEEN?" Jade was pretty fearless, but the Evil Queen was no joke! During her reign of terror she struck Agrabah with horrific sandstorms. One of which, that killed her brother.

Raven looked concerned. "Yeah. That's me." She said looking at her feet.

"I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO REBELED ON LEGACY DAY!" Jade said as she picked up her suitcase. "I-I gotta go." And with that she sprinted off up the stairs and into the grand hall. Her heart pounded. She had to get away. She ran and ran until she rounded a corner. And she bumped into another person. She went flying backwards and so did the other boy.

"What is up with me today?" She muttered. She sat up as did the boy. He was blond with fair skin. He had on a gold crown so he was obviously royalty.

"Oh no a fair maiden!" He said as he jumped to his feet. He scooped Jade up into his big muscular arms. "There shall be no damsels in distress here!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "A simple apology would be fine." She had a feeling he would be royally annoying. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Never fear! Daring Charming is here!" He said arrogantly and flashed her a blindingly white smile.

"Ack!" Yelped Jade as she covered her eyes. Couldn't this moron take a hint? She was perfectly fine on her own. If only she could break free.

"Oh Daring! Said a female voice behind them. Daring whirled around to face the voice. It was a girl with a red cloak, with its hood covering most of her face. "There's a girl in the east wing that needs rescuing." She said plainly.

"Whew! Two damsels in a day!" He said heroically. And he ran off in the west direction.

"Wait," said Jade. "That's west."

The cloaked girl looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, there was no girl in the first place." She said. "I had a feeling that he was getting on your nerves."

"Heh. Thanks. It's nice to know that some people actually have brains around here." She bent over to pick up her bag. "Hey, while you're here, can you help me find-" she whirled around but the girl was gone.

"The people here sure are weird." She thought.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of wandering around the dorm building, Jade came across a very perky blond girl with royally pale skin. Jade took one look at her blood red lips, and blue eyes, but knew instantly who she was. "Apple White!" She gasped and immediately fell into a bow. Everyone looked the the new princess with an odd expression. Jade wondered why she was the only one in this position. Didn't the others have any manners?

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to do that here. I'm just a regular student right now." Apple said in her regal voice. Jade stood back up. _"Nice one Jade. Your first day here and you've already made a fool of yourself._ "

"Sorry about that." Jade said still highly embarrassed.

"No worries. You'd be surprised at how much this happens." Apple said. She studied Jades face for a spell. "Are you Jade? I think I am supposed to be meeting you in a few minutes outside."

"Oh, yeah I'm Jade. I got here a little early. My mother is very hexcited about me going to school here."

"Well funny running into you here, I hope you haven't had too much trouble getting around."

Too much trouble? This place was massive! She had ended up in the castleteria SIX times! Her legs were definitely going to fall off at the MENTION of stairs.

"Eh, I can handle it. " Jade said coolly. Hex no she couldn't!

"Great I know hexactly where your dorm room is." Apple said while tuning around. Jade followed the blond down a hall around a corner. Around another corner and to a flight of stairs. Jade groaned inwardly at the sight and drug her legs upstairs.

"Here we go!" Apple said hexitedly as they walked down the last hall and arrived at the dorm room door.

Jade looked at the door. She heard a faint humming inside. "Thanks Apple." She smiled at the future queen.

"No problem. I'll let you get settled in." Said Apple as started to walk away. Jade turned towards the door.

' _Go on Jade. She couldn't be all that bad. Just knock."_ And right as her knuckles flew towards the door, it sprang open, and she practically punched her roomie in her nose.

"Ouch" said the girl on the other side.

"Oh no!" Gasped Jade. "I'm so sorry."

The girl looked back up. "No biggie. I'm actually indestructible. Things don't really hurt me."

Jade smiled."I have a feeling we'll get along really well in that case. I'm Jade."

The brunette replied, "My name is Valerie." She said as she moved over to make room for Jade to enter. Once Jade stepped in, she finally got a good look at Valerie. She was quite fair, with pale skin, tight dark brown curls, and a soft baby pink dress. Shealso wore a small silver crown with a small pink gem embedded into it.

Valerie smiled. "I love your outfit by the way."

Jade beamed. She wore a short blue puffy top resembling her mothers, with black leggings and blue ballet flats. Her tan face and body were adorned with jewels. Her long black hair was pulled into two long braids with streaks of blue weaved into them.

"I love your story by the way. Your so lucky to have it," gushed Valerie. "It's way better than mine. Nobody knows about it."

Jade felt guilty. She honestly had no idea either. "What story is it?"

"Valissa the Fair." Said Valerie rolling her eyes. "I'm thinking about rebelling from it."

Jade must've looked fairy surprised, because Valerie groaned and said, "You're not one of those naive people who are all like, "You must follow your destiny, or else you'll go 'POOF' and all that, blah!"

"No!" Said Jade quickly. "Actually I support them. I think that you should be able to write your own stories and all."

Valerie looked at her skeptically. "What about Raven Queen? How do you feel about her, huh?

Jade felt so nervous. To be honest, she was terrified of the Queen name. She had a reason to be afraid.

 ***Flashback***

Jade and her brother Aaron, where sitting on the palace steps watching their younger siblings run around one hot Arabian afternoon.

"So, I'm sitting there in the room. And the dude walks up and says, 'Would you like a drink sir?'" Said Aaron as him and Jade cracked up laughing.

"Oh, I get it, that's hilarious! I can't even imagine everyone's face!" Said Jade as she held her stomach laughing.

"Yeah well anyway-"started Aaron but was cut off by a loud rumble from the evening sky. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at the large clouds on the horizon.

Aaron bolted upward. "SANDSTORM!" He yelled as the little kids screamed in terror. They all ran to the palace for shelter. Jades little sister ran up to her and grabbed her hand, with 3 of her brothers close behind.

"Wait," said Jade with a panic stricken face. "Where's Samuel?"

The group looked toward the clouds of sand that were quickly approaching the palace. Little Samuel sat on the ground clutching his knee and in tears.

"Samuel!" Screeched Jade as the first few grains of sand hit her face. Aaron sprinted across the garden towards Samuel and scooped the little boy in his arms. He placed Samuel with the others.

"No! You left Humphrey!" Whined Samuel. Aaron spotted Samuel's favorite toy elephant laying on the ground.

"Don't let him die! Please!" Bawled Samuel.

Aaron looked Jade dead in the eyes and ordered, "Take them inside, now."

"No!" Said Jade in horror. "Don't go!" She said pleading.

Aaron made a reassuring smile on his face. Then he bolted back towards the toy.

Jade dragged her siblings into the palace. They took cover as sand blew inside and covered everything.

"Aaron," sobbed Jade as she held all of her other siblings tightly.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Uh..." Said Jade dumbly as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you don't particularly like her, huh?" Said Valerie.

Jade stood there silently. ' _Say something you idiot!_ ' Her thoughts said.

"Hmph. Well that settles that." Valerie said. "I'm going out," said Valerie as she grabbed her pink purse. "Charm you later." And with that. She walked out of the dorm room.

Jade sat on her bed, heart pounding. ' _Calm down. Just take deep breaths. It's okay. Just breathe._ ' she thought to herself.

A knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. Jade slowly stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it, and saw Raven Queen standing outside.

Jade slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" Said the muffled voice from outside. "I'm really sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to blow up like that. If it was something I did, then I'm royally sorry." Jade stood trembling on the other side of the door.

She felt the locked door and raced across the room in search of a weapon. She was pretty strong herself, but who knows what she was up against. She might need more than her fists to take down a Queen.

She held up the long stick thingy that she had found on Valerie's side if the room. She cautiously, opened the door and peered out into the hall.

Outside was Raven along with three other girls, such as the one she had with her earlier. What was her name again?

Maya? Molly? Maggie? Maddie? Maddie! Yes, that was it. She stood there waving furiously, with a giant smile.

The other girls, another whom she recognized, with the red cloak, and another who Jade didn't recognize.

The red cloak girl nodded a hello, as the other gave a little finger wave. She had dark skin and brown curls.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot today," Raven started, snapping Jades attention back to the ebony haired princess. "I was hoping you could at least forgive me." She said hopefully.

Jade didn't believe the charade for a second. " _Who are those girls she's with? Her evil minions? Maybe. Or, not minions but... brainwashed slaves! That must be it!"_ She startled at her realization. She couldn't just stand here and make more innocent lives stolen at the hands of a Queen. She had to stop her!

"But you don't have to," piped up the evil girl. "I just..." she trailed off.

"No, no! It's okay." Lied Jade. She almost had Raven right where she needed her.

"Great. Well in that case, would you like to hang out with me and my friends tonight?" Offered Raven.

Perfect! This was her chance to save those poor girls. "Sure!" She answered. "Let me just grab my coat..."

* * *

TADA! First chapter FINALLY complete. I worked on this for about TWO MONTHS. I have a goal to reach about 3000 to 5000 words per chapter. If I don't just know that I will make up for it in the next chapter. Well, that's all folks. Charm you later! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers. First I just want to apologize for making you wait so long. I would have updated sooner but my life has SUCKED lately. Second of all, I have no wifi at home, and using this program on my cellular data SUCKS TOO!** **I can only update on my schools wifi and that's only in the mornings(when I don't have any homework. I procrastinate). But I promise. I'll aim to publish the next chapter before this month is over! Bye peeps!**

* * *

Jade smiled and grabbed her big coat. She looked at Raven "Aren't you cold? It's freezing out there." She asked as Raven toyed with her black sweatshirt.

"Uh. It's sixty degrees out." She replied. "Oh. I get it your not used to the cold, huh?" She said with understanding. Jade shook her head in reply.

"Well don't worry. Grab a lighter jacket. We don't want you to overheat," she said kindly.

Jade switched out her coat for a dark navy blue leather jacket."

"Better?" She asked while modeling it.

Raven laughed and nodded yes. "Come on, we don't want to be late.

* * *

The two girls walked down one of the sidewalks in Book End. "Where are we going?" Asked Jade.

Maddie replied, "Well, first we're headed to the Multihex theater, then Tailor Quick's charity concert."

Jade gasped. Tailor Quick was her favorite singer. She would listen to her music nonstop.

 ***FLASHBACK***

The week after Aaron's death.

Jade sat in her room with her headphones on. Her mirrorpod was playing her favorite song by Tailor Quick, 'Blank Page'. Tomorrow was the funeral, but Jade didn't really want to go. She was already depressed enough, and going to see her brother was too much to bear.

After the sandstorm passed, Jade walked back out side in the hopes that her brother might still be alive. Staring outside she marveled at the damage the powerful winds caused. Deck chairs and furniture littered the area, the garden that has started to bud was in shambles, and the big fountain in the middle of the quad was covered with mounds of sand, nearly dry under the scorching sun.

"Aaron?" Jade called out as she stepped cautiously though the sandy ground. She tripped and fell over something, and looked back. Her big brother laid there, eyes clenched shut, mouth open, and a huge gash on his forehead. Jade screamed and wailed as the royal guards came out and hauled him away. In his hands, was the little toy elephant that cost him his life.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

Jades family was never really the same after that. Her father, Aladdin, left home often and didn't come back for days at a time. Her mother was soon diagnosed with insomnia. She claimed to have nightmares about her son, and her other children also, in terrible accident nearly every night.

Poor Samuel hadn't uttered a single word since then. Her youngest twin brothers didn't really know Aaron that well and they don't remember him as much. Carmen, Jades little sister, was diagnosed with an eating disorder, claiming to have lost her appetite for the rest of her life, which ended up with a few trips to the emergency healers, for she was near death.

Jade herself had quite a dramatic change with herself. She was often seen by the people as angry, or quite serious, as she never really smiled. Aaron was known for his charming smile and carefree aura. Jade and Aaron were closer than two peas in a pod. She knew this, and doubted that she _ever_ could be normal.

The group had stopped in front of the multihex theater. They all bought their tickets to see "The Muffin Man" a horror movie about what really went on at Drury Lane. As they settled in with popcorn and candy, Jade studied Raven. _"So far nothing about any evil plans. Plus she hasn't tried to turn me into some slave yet. And the other girls aren't all that bad I guess. Wait, did I really just think that? Stop it Jade! You know this isn't true. She is pure evil. I mean she's the daughter of the EVIL QUEEN, for godmother's sake."_

 _"_ Everything okay?" Asked Cerise from the other side of Jade.

"I'm fine, but don't worry. I'm here to help." Jade replied with a sad smile. Cerise looked confused for a moment but the movie began to play just as she opened her mouth. Instead, she turned back in her seat and pulled her hood down over her head.

* * *

After the movie the girls walked back outside and down the street. The concert was a couple of blocks away, not far from where they were.

"That movie was terrible!" Exclaimed Raven as they headed down the sidewalk. "I admit, it was very predictable." Commented Cedar. "Well, the part with the screaming goat was pretty funny." Giggled Maddie. Cerise shrugged her shoulders as the girls continued to chat.

"Its the tea shop!" Yipped Maddie as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well, we still have about 45 minutes until the concert even opens its doors. Let's grab a bite to eat." Said Raven as she pushed the odd shaped door open.

The smell of tea and pastries, with random smells, form socks, to cookies, to gasoline washed over Jade. The new princess stared in wonder at the Wonderlandian restaurant. There were random doors decorating the walls, staircases leading nowhere while going in weird directions, ordinary objects doing strange things.

Considering that it was nearly 10:00 and everyone else was either at their homes or getting ready for the upcoming concert, the store was nearly empty. The girls all sat at a round table and tried to figure out what to get.

 _'Come on Jade. The nights almost over!'_ She hadn't done anything to save her new friends.

Maddie stood up and dragged Raven to the kitchen, "Cmon Raven, lets go grab a bite." The girls heard the wonderlandian girl chatter as her and Raven rounded the corner.

"Jade if you don't mind me asking, is everything okay?" Asked Cerise. Staring at Jade like a curious puppy.

"Yes, I cannot tell a lie, you've seem a little tense." agreed Cedar from across the table.

Jade gulped. Well, it must be time to break the news. She let out a deep breath. "Guys," she started, "I don't really know how to tell you this, but..."

Cerise and Cedar were on the edge of their seats, Cedar was practically laying on the table, though Cerise kept a bit of distance and tugged on her hood.

"Well, I've come to believe that Raven... she has brainwashed you into becoming her evil slaves,"Finished Jade as she looked at the girls faces, expecting disbelief, or shock, or even fear.

Instead, Cedar and Cerise shot a quick glance to each other and burst out laughing. They sat there laughing for a good two minutes but eventually stopped breathless.

What's was so funny? This was a very serious matter. ' _Oh. I bet they're in disbelief.'_

"Don't worry guys, I _will_ fix whatever she has done to you." Said Jade again, sending the girls into yet another fit of laughter.

"Jade, do you think Raven is evil?" Asked Cerise as Cedar snickered. Jade nodded in reply. "Well I can assure you, she is the last thing from being evil."

Jade was confused-with-a-capital- _C_ confused. Raven Queen, good? The daughter of the Evil Queen, the most feared woman in the entire land of Ever After, a good guy? "But- But, she's-"

"Jade, I cannot tell a lie, and Raven is hands down has no evil whatsoever in her." Cedar said while reaching across the table and squeezing Jade's hand reassuringly.

Jade couldn't believe it. Her mother had killed her brother. Along with him a part of her died too. Just right there is already two people that she had hurt. The beginning of a longer-than-Rapunzels-hair-long list. And Raven, her own daughter, whom she probably raised to be as evil as she, good? It was impossible. There was no way how that seed had turned out to be good.

But then Jade thought with a pang of guilt. Jade wasn't _just_ like her mother. I mean yeah, she wanted be be like her, but not all the way. She was like her father in some ways but mostly, she was a free spirit. She marched to the beat of her own drum. And she was fine that way.

"Jade are you okay?" Asked Raven as the other girls stopped eating. Jade was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that the other girls had arrived and everyone had started eating. They all stared at her. Cerise pulled down her hood but froze as her hand passed her face. "Guys," she growled as her hand curled into a fist. "Where the Hex is my ring?"

The girls looked at each other as all of them claimed to be innocent. Their eyes once again found Jade. Jade slowly stood up. "I'm sorry guys." She mumbled as she emptied her full pockets. Out tumbled Cerise's ring, Ravens tiara, Maddie earrings, Cedar's necklace and _numerous_ belongings from unwitting passerbys. (I didn't write about that so that not even you guys would know. ;p)

"Jade?" They cried. "HOW DID YOU GET ALL OF OUR THINGS?!" The gasped in unison as they stared at the enormous pile on the table.

"Raven, I owe you an apology, just know that you are a great person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" Jade sobbed as she turned and ran out of the restaurant. Behind her she heard Raven's voice calling out to her, but it was too late. Jade sprinted down the dark cobblestone street, tears falling and drying in the wind. She had really screwed up. She couldn't be here. This wasn't for her. This should be for... him. And with that thought, she collapsed to the dirt in painful sobs.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes. It was really dark now and quite cold. She dug around her pockets in search of her mirrorphone but soon realized that she left it back at the restaurant. "Crap," she groaned as she pulled her self off of the ground. She staggered though the dark, thankfully with the view of the school looming in the distance. She somehow found her dormroom and slipped out of her dirt stained clothes. Her head pounded as she sank into her bed. She rolled over and spotted her mirrorphone. As she picked it up she noticed a note flutting to the ground. She turned on the flashlight app and quickly read:

Jade,

Cedar and Cerise explained everything. I understand that you may be intimidated by my mother and I, but I am **NOTHING** like her. I hope we can put tonight behind us and be friends. Btw, thank you for what you said at the cafe. That's not hexactly something I hear everyday.

-Raven

Great. Now Raven knows about our whole ordeal. Fun. Well any way like she said, maybe we _can_ be friends. After all, we all need to face our fears at some point. And at that moment, Jade fell asleep knowing that everything could turn out for the better.

* * *

 **So, Will Jade risk it all? Is She going to betray her family for her new friend?**

 **" _Betray her family? Sounds intense!"_**

 **Maddie? Is that you?**

 **" _Of course it's me silly. Hey, you don't sound like the usual narrators."_**

 **OMG you can Hear me? Well duh I guess you can hear me.**

 ** _"Uh hello! Narrator! I asked you a question."_**

 **Oh, right. No, I am not one of the usual narrators. I'm telling this story.**

 ** _"Hat-tastic! Got any juicy news for me?"_**

 **Well let's just say that you need to start prepping for a few hextreame dares... Until next time folks! Say bye Maddie.**

 **" _Goodbye"!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- I am a sucky author. i haven't updated, and the year is almost over. To the few who actually read this, you can thank my BFF for encouraging me to update. And by encourage, i mean scold. I've been really lazy and very unmotivated to write. Now that i'm motivated to actually write I'm probably gonna be grounded soon (i got a C on my report card ( it wasn't my fault its been a really rough quarter, plus my math teacher sucks)) so i'll only be able to write from my school ipad, and that'll be about once a day if i'm able. (i'm such a procrastinator 0_0) Anywho, after all this time i decided to take this story in a new direction. I've really matured lately and i'd like a break from the regular old everything's peaches and cream (I hate peaches anyway). i think this story should be more of a teen type of story and have a few more teen...elements. Nothing too drastic of course, just stuff from like your typical teen novel. I also finally added some cover art to the story. I was initially gonna draw it, but I could never agree on witch piece suits Jade best. Then, Azalea's Dolls (I love that website) released the Arabian types of games, which really helped motivate me. Again, special thanks to my BFF and Azalea's Dolls. Okay, so, I think I covered everything. Happy reading everyone! With love, Jordycakes 1203**

* * *

Jade woke up to her mirrorphone's alarm blaring. She sat up, knowing that she should get a move on. Today was her first day of classes. Since she was a royal, she was placed in royal classes. Princessology 101, Kingdom Management, the works.

She rolled out of bed and shot a quick glance across the room at Valerie. She wondered if she should wake up her roommate but eventually decided to let her get her rest.

" _Oh joy_ ," thought Jade annoyed by the fact that she had to pick out her own clothes since her sister wasn't here. After staring at her closet she decided on a sheer, dark blue jumpsuit with wide sleeves that came together with black wide trim at the wrist. The pants had long slits on the outer sides of her legs stretching from her hip to her ankle. she put a black crop top over her bra and black capri leggings over her underwear. Her black shoes curled up at the toe and had fake bells on them.

"Ugh, that was bad enough, why bother with my hair?" She mumbled as she walked out of her room. Her wild curls flew all over the place as she stumbled past groups of already chattering away.

She wandered down the hallway and tried to find the castlteria. After a few minutes, she pushed open the large double doors and entered the crowded room. She made her way to the line and took a look around. The place wasn't that bad at all. Quite pretty with it's hanging vines and ivy and it's large arched windows.

" _Well_." She thought. " _Judging by the looks of this place, the food can't be all that bad_."

Moments later, she found herself staring at the slop that the lunch ladies called 'porridge'. Okay, first of all, it was moving. Secondly, it had some weird purplish tint radiating from the bowl. Last of all it smelled like week old socks from Grimmnastics!

Talk about disgusting.

She nervously declined the porridge and settled on yogurt and a granola bar.

"Hey Jade! Come sit with us!" Called Raven from the other side of the Castleteria.

Jade maneuvered herself trough the masses of students and sat down with Raven and Maddie.

Maddie waved a quick hello as she slurped on her tea. The girls chatted about classes and teachers and whatever you talk about with a new student when suddenly.

"Raven Queen!" Honked a voice from across the room " You've ruined my life AGAIN!"

Stormed another pale girl. She was dressed in a light purple ballet costume and she walked on her tippy toes. Her fists her balled up and on her hips and her eyebrows were scrunched in fury.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What is it this time Duchess?" Said the dark princess clearly annoyed by the girls presence.

"There's talk about you sabotaging my lake. You had better stop whatever your doing to it this instant." Stormed Duchess. As she crossed her arms.

"Duchess, haven't done anything to your lake. Chill out." Defended Raven.

"That lake is all I have! Now your stupid mud is turning it brown." Argued Duchess red faced.

"Mud?" Piped up Maddie, "What's wrong with a little mud? Ya see, my father told me that mud-"

"Can it, you little freak!" Snapped Duchess.

Oh. Hex. No. She. DIDN'T! In the short time she'd known Maddie, she'd seen nothing but innocent kindness from here. She'd come to love her quirky personality, and if somebody had a problem with that, then they'd have to go through Jade first. And nobody wants to do that.

"Uh excuse you," she growled at the ballerina. "Pick on somebody your own size."

"And who are you hexactly?" Countered Duchess as she whirled around to face Jade.

"The one who's gonna put you in the hospital if you keep your big mouth flapping!" Shot back Jade as a chorus of interested students 'oohed' as they watched the girls bicker.

"Look, I don't know who you the hex you think you are but stay out of my way, got it?"

"Crystal clear. I'd love to be as far away from your stank breath as possible." Spat Jade as the entire room of students rioted and laughed.

Duchess, seeing as she had lost the battle honked and fumed as she storm off. Cheers erupted as the bitter girl walked off.

Jade felt a cold hand on her arm. Ravens voice spoke " Jade, you didn't have to do that."

Jade shook her head. "Don't worry, that's what friends do," she said as Maddie gave her a huge bear hug and raven a beautiful smile.

"Besides," Jade continued as the bell rang for class, "You're too good for her anyway."

* * *

After. Long long of classes, and figuring out how to get there, Jade shuffled down the halls with a bit of a spring in her step. All day long, new people introduced themselves to her, complimented her outfit (which she found surprising), and tons of people invited her to spend lunch with them.

Now as she walked down the hall, yet another girl ran down the hallway after her. "Jade!" Called the girl. Her long brown and pink hair streaked behind her as she ran effortlessly in royally high heels.

"Hey," said Jade. "Briar right?" The princess nodded.

"So, a few of my friends and I are having a party tonight. Wanna come?" Briar asked as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

It was Friday night, and it's not like she really knew her way around Ever After. "Why not?" Said Jade as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool," spoke the brown haired princess. "I'll hext you the details. See ya in a spell!" And with that the flipped down her crown glasses and sped off on her hot pink skateboard.

Jade soon retired to her room. A ring came from her mirrorpad announcing a video call from her half sister Ayesha.

"Heeeey Jaaadddee!" Came her sisters voice from the screen.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Hey Ayesha. Have you been drinking again?"she asked her younger sibling. Ayesha was like the Kim Kardashian of the fairytale world. Not only famous for her high social status, she was also very attractive.

"Pffft me? Drinking pshhhhhhhhhh. Hahahahahaha!" She giggled.

Yep. She was definitely drunk. "Ayesha who are you with?" Asked Jade concerned about her half sister. Jade was usually the one bailing her out of trouble and with her not being with her sister...

"Shhhhhh. Jaaaaaddeeee! You have to be quiettt. Hahahahaha!" Ayesha laughed as some dude started to approach her.

' _Oh crap. This isn't good,_ ' Jade thought as the man reached out to her sister, aiming towards her-

"Hey!" Jade screamed as the man startled. "Back off you disgusting freak!" She would've said something else but something told her that the dormitory walls were a bit too thin for all that.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Ayesha.

Ughhhh. This wasn't good. Pulling out her microphone, Jade dialed the only person she trusted with her sister.

"Ramir Quasaam, Royal Advisor to Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin of Agrabah at your service. How may I assist your needs Princess Jade?"

Jade rolled her eyes at his way too long and overly formal greeting to her. " Ramir, it's Ayesha..." she could practically hear him rolling his eyes on the other end.

"What club is it today? He sighed, knowing already what the deal was. It probably wasn't the first time this week that he's received a call about her and her habits.

"Looks like The Nightingale," she said. It was Ayesha's favorite club and she'd dragged Jade there multiple times.

"Yes well I'm sending guards there as we speak," Ramir replied clacking away on some screen.

"Thanks Ramir," replied Jade as Valerie entered the room. "Gotta go, bye!"

"Secretive, are we?" Commented Valerie as she smirked, leaning back on her bed.

"Hardly," she replied. A chorus of happy- and most likely drunk-yells rose up from her mirror pad screen. Ayesha was still sitting there laughing as now a couple of guys sat around preparing to- "Leave her alone!" Barked Jade as she glared down into the screen. The small group of guys jumped and peered down At the screen looking at her. Then the screen went dark.

Oh my fairy godmother. This was NOT good. The club was at least 45 minuets away from the palace and who KNOWS what could happen in 45 minuets?!

"Crap!" Groaned Jade. She whirled to Valerie. "Where's your nearest wishing well?" She asked frantically, standing up and grabbing her canvas bag.

"Here I'll take you," volunteered Valerie shooting up off of her bed.

Jade prepared to protest, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. There was no way she'd find the well in time, this place was just so big. She quickly followed Valerie out of the room.

"Sister trouble?" Asked Valerie as the pair trooped down the hall.

"Yeah. Got one too?" Asked Jade.

"Mmhm. 5 of them actually."

"Yikes."

"It could be worse, I mean, think about Justine's mom."

"Ugh. Major fairy fail."

"Yeah." Said Valerie as the two arrived at the well.

"Well thanks for bringing me here," said Jade as she typed out her destination.

"Hey no problem," said Valerie. She nervously bit her lip. "Soooo. Guess I'll just be on my way home then. Not like i have much to do..."

Jade prepared to slide into the fountain. "I'll just sit in my dorm... all alone... maybe I'll sit and watch tv..." she continued.

Knowing that Trying to handle her sister would be an uneasy task, she turned to Valerie. "Valerie, if you wanna come, just _ask._ " Valerie's face lit up like a child on Christmas Day. She smiled and followed Jade down the wishing well.


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Hello all! Sorry again for the delay. I had a good idea as to how this chapter would play out but unfortunately the horrors of writers block struck again. So I had a hextreamely hard time trying to push out a long enough chapter for you to read. It's been hard trying to juggle everything in my life recently, and while thinking this story was another burden... it's not. Writing seems to help me so much, especially since it's about something I'm super passionate about. And, while it seems that Mattel has given up on possibly the BEST franchise they've ever created, it's up to us, the fans, to carry on the royally amazing legacy they have set out for us. Thank you sooo sooo very much for reading this story I put together. I have been making plans and I WILL continue this story as well as my other one. Please review (Be honest, I need to know what you think) and if you have any suggestions, please say them. With much love,

Jordycakes1203 *****

* * *

Out in the sandy deserts of Agrabah, from a wishing well sprang Jade and Valerie.

Jade opened her eyes. Travel via wishing well was no big deal to her, she rode a flying carpet for godmother's sake. But still, she couldn't help control the death defying rush that made her stomach flip every time she used one.

"Wow," breathed Valerie in wonder. They had arrived just outside the city gates, broadcasting the vast, colorful marketplace and far, far, far, out in the distance was the palace. it was painstakingly beautiful.

"Yeah. Home sweet home," said Jade as she approached the gates. They quickly swung open allowing entrance.

" _Okay_ , confession time," said Valerie. "I honestly imagined this place as some old, dusty, hot, stinky... unattractive... hovel."

Well okay then. Jade had no idea as to how to begin to respond to that. Well, other than that she was totally off. Sure Agrabah was old, hundreds of thousands at that. But it was still pretty wonderful, and the age factor made it ten times better. And no, it wasn't _dusty_ , per say, it was sandy. And duh it was hot, it was in the desert. Stinky however, only if you're near the animals or perhaps the cheese booths. Now the unattractive part really got her. This was by far one of the prettiest places in all of the world, and had made numerous lists for its splendor.

Jade just shrugged in reply. The duo walked down the crowded, narrow, paths of the market place. The clubs and other entertainment centers were located in the heart of the market place. The smells engulfed the two as they worked their way through.

"So this place is just like one of those open air malls right?" said Valerie as they passed a small boutique.

"Pretty much." replied jade.

After a few more minutes of small talk the girls found themselves outside of the club. The quickly rushed in, looking around in search of Ayesha.

Jade spotted her sitting on one guys lap while kissing another.

"You've gotta be kidding me," groaned jade as she finally got a clear view of her older sister. Ayesha was completely bare. She normally didn't dress in anything that really covered herself but, its totally different when you're only wearing jewelry.

"Oh my godmother," said Valerie with a horrified look on her face. " _That's_ your sister?" she asked looking away.

Jade sighed as she approached she small group of guys staring. "Move it perverts," she growled as she grabbed her sister by the arm.

Ayesha looked up into Jades face. "JAAAAADDDEE! HIIIIIIIIIII!" she said jumping up and hugging her sister.

 _"Ohhhh my godmother. This is torture."_ She quickly thought as she looked around in search of her sisters clothes.

 ***Flashback***

Jades parents were fighting. Shouting resounded through the walls, along with tears of betrayal and hurt. Jade sat curled up in the shadows listening.

"How could you do this to me?" yelled her mother sobbing. "And you kept it a secret for so long too. I thought we were happy."

Aladdin replied, "It was a mistake, I got drunk and-"

"No. You got careless and now look at what you've done. I should've known that you were just like everyone else. You just wanted a royal title, not love!"

"This isn't about you Jasmine."

"My husband has another _daughter_ and it's not about me?"

Jades stomach did a flip. " _WHAT?! Dad has another daughter?"_ she thought as she fought the urge to gasp.

"That's not what I meant." said Aladdin.

"It's what you said,' countered Jasmine.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you a cheater?"

"That's not fair."

"Neither is cheating on your wife."

"I know. Look I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat," he said reaching out to her. "Faster than that even. I made a mistake and I'm so sorry."

Silence. It was deafening.

"I don"t know if i can forgive you Aladdin."

"Jasmine-"

A door slammed shut. Jade shrank back against the wall. What was happening to her family?

 ***End of Flashback***

"Ayesha, where are your clothes?" Jade said, trying to keep her voice stern. All of the unwanted attention from club was really getting to her and she was eager to leave.

"Come on Jade. Lets go PARTY! Yelled Ayesha shoving her little half-sister into the crowd partying and dancing.

"Wait Ayesha-" Jade tried to protest as she got swept up into the crowd.

The pounding bass seeped into Jades ears. She hadn't realized that it was so loud until just now. She struggled to squeeze in between the drunken dancers and rowdy partygoers. "Hexcuse me, Sorry, Pardon me." She mumbled as she tried to force her way to the edge of the crowd. Godmother it was hot as hex in here.

" _I don't know how Ayesha managed to stay here,"_ Thought Jade. _"The humidity is severe, its a wonder how her hair isn't-"_ THWUMP.

"Owwww," she groaned as she brought her hand to her nose. Some doofus had elbowed her in the nose while trying to Dougie. "The hex?" she scoffed at the oblivious man. "Who still dances like that?" she said under her breath as she trudged her way past even more people. TEN long, hot, and painful minuets later she was finally released out of the crowd. The cool air in the clearing comforted her. She stumbled forward, her thighs sore. The club was huge and the dance floor was probably at least a mile wide.

Giggling... it rang out from in front of her. That familiar giggling that she loved yet hated so so much. As I finally spotted her I felt my knees nearly buckle with relief. Ramir was here!

Jade rushed over melting with relief and comfort. Ayesha was okay, and Ramir was here to take her home!

"Ramir, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" She gushed squeezing on his hip (Ramir is over 7 feet tall. Jades ALMOST 5 feet)

"Happy to see me you say?" Ramir said rolling his eyes. "Forgive me Princess Jade, but I can't say the same. I've been trying to leave for the past 5 minuets but your sister here insisted on staying with you."

As angry at her half sister as she was, Jade felt her heart melt a tad bit. It was nice to know that her sister still thought about her, even in this state.

"Yeah, well I'm here now so it's okay." She said. She glanced over at her sister noting that she was dressed again.

"Don't ever do this again." Jade said glaring at Ayesha. Ramir hummed his agreement next to her.

"Aww chill out guys," Ayesha slurred. "I was just trynna have some fu-" She stopped talking and started gagging.

Oh snap.

"Oh for the love of godmother, give me break." Groaned Ramir as Jade rushed Ayesha to the bathroom.

* * *

Jade followed Ayesha and Ramir outside and saw them off to the grand palace. Jade wanted to go but didn't really want to hear her mothers scolding about abandoning school so quickly and leaving her parents legacy behind and all that - cause that's not gonna happen any time soon.

Jade honestly had many many occasions where she was judged and plotted against because she just wasn't the rightful heir to her parents story. Aaron being the first born was the heir.

When he died, the story went to Jade, causing all kinds of uproar to spring. Jade wandered through the marketplace.

First there was the mourning. Aaron was the poster child of Agrabah. The golden child of golden children. His death shook the world. And that doesn't mean just agrabah, the entire land of Ever After was shaken. Sure it was nothing but the Queen of Evil killing other innocent people, but never had she struck royalty. And Jades family was second tier. They weren't your first idea when someone mentioned royalty, but they were a close second. Everyone knew the story, and it was a favorite of some. So the fact that she killed someone with such a high status was shocking. There wasn't any protocol on what to do in this situation, everything was in wild peril.

Aaron, being the first born, was due to inherit the family story. He was to take the role of his father and find some other Arabic princess to "fall in love with" and carry on just as his parents. And well, he didn't live on to take that role causing the world to focus on Jade. Jade taking over the family's role caused all sorts of disruption and confusion. For example, the Arabic princess that was to play the role of princess jasmine was kicked out and replaced by Jade. No one felt right about Jade becoming a common thief nor did they like the fact that Jade would fall in love with a _princess._

They didn't like that at all. A princess falling in love with another princess was just scandalous in their eyes. It would make the royal family the talk of the fairytale world, and not in a good way. So alas, the poor princess was stripped of her future title and brought on to Jade.

The heat Jade recieved from the people in Agrabah when it was announced when she came into power was even more intense than any of the scalding hot weather the region received. The people of Agrabah were as close minded as an airtight door. It was sealed tight. Things were not supposed to change, even in the slightest. When the sultan decided to change the law so that Jasmine and Aladdin could rightfully be together, there was uproar. Critics cried out that the sultan didn't know what the hex he was doing, skeptics voiced harsh opinions, and others even plotted to overthrow the sultan. When word of Aladdins adultry reached the ears of the people, whispers turned to words, words to shouts and yet again, there was disarray. Oh and when word came that Jade was to take the story, well that was a sight to behold.

Riots, protests, campaigns, you name it. They tried anything to take Jade out of power. It was the worst case of public unrest ever recorded in history. Yet, it was all in vain, as the fairytale story couldn't continue without Jade.

*Beep Beep*

Jades phone pinged jarring her out of her thoughts. As a matter of fact, it wasn't just Jade's phone. It was everyone's in the marketplace.

Stalls crashed. People screamed and fled in terror. All ran and grabbed people and valuables. The marketplace soon became empty.

" _What the hex is going on?_ " She thought as she whipped her phone out of her purse. The alert that blared across her home screen made her blood freeze.

 _'We interrupt your daily schedule to inform you of a terrible disaster. The Dark Fairy has once again been revived by her evil side kick Diablo and his children. Officials are on the lookout to locate the villains. Until their capture,we advise the citizens of Ever After and the surrounding areas to lock your doors, board your windows, hide your children, and stay in your homes. Do not leave your homes until further notice. Do not answer your doors. These villians are highly dangerous and **will** cause harm to you and your loved ones. Stay hidden, stay safe. If you are currently outdoors, find shelter as soon as possible. __**TRUST NO ONE.** '_

Jade thought she would puke. "OH MY GODMOTHER!" She yelled as she raced to the wishing well ahead. During the Evil Queen's reign of horror, she formed an alliance with the Dark Fairy. They ruled together side by side, well until the Evil Queen betrayed the Dark Fairy by stealing her story.

After the Dark Fairy discovered that she had lost her story she was explainably furious. She quickly confronted the Evil Qeen and they launched into one of the worst battles the world had ever seen. Spells went flying, magic crashing until the queen of Evil finally overpowered the Dark Fairy, turning her into stone. As she hardened into a statue she eerily yelled out a haunting prophecy.

 ** _"IN 3 YEARS TIME I SHALL WALK THIS EARTH, AND THEN THE WORLD SHALL FEEL MY CURSE!"_**

Jade quickly entered the coordinates to Ever After High. She slipped inside the well, magically traveling back to school...

And uncertain safety.


End file.
